


A Midnight Sookie's Dream

by Runt_Of_The_Litter



Category: True Blood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runt_Of_The_Litter/pseuds/Runt_Of_The_Litter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stricken with love for not one but two vampires, Sookie starts to dream about having both. Curiously enough though the dream takes an interestingly homosexual turn. Prepare yourself for an intense night of hot, bloody, gay vampire sex.<br/>*This fanfic is for the HBO show and not the books it was based off of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Midnight Sookie's Dream

**A Midnight Sookie's Dream**

By: Umbreon

Sookie Stackhouse, dressed in nothing but a big tee shirt and panties, lays in her bed staring up at the ceiling. She's lost in thought about the men she loves, men much older and deader than her. Of course she can argue against necrophilia with the fact that they are vampires. That's right, she's in love with not one, but two vampires. Bill Compton, her first love, is the younger of the two, turned during the American Civil War. Bill is surprisingly polite for a vampire, and while he's not as old as other vampires he is still a force to be reckoned with, seeing as how he's the King of Louisiana. He's a tall, fit, somewhat lean, pale man with black hair of medium length. Eric Northman on the other hand is a thousand year old vampire viking king. Eric while much older, had a more youthful and dangerous appearance. He was a blonde, Swedish man of physical beauty. Sookie, whilst thinking of them both let her mind wander to a more lustful place. Suddenly she saw both men in skin tight shirts and jeans. Eric was wearing a black leather jacket while Bill had a simple black blazer. They both looked at her seductively before baring their fangs at each other. Upset by their rash behavior towards each other Sookie yelled at them, "Bill! Eric! Now ya'll better behave yourselves if you want me. In fact I was thinking you both can share me." Clearly not pleased with her declaration the two vampires reluctantly retracted their fangs. "Now, how about you get into something a bit more comfortable and practice bonding with each other first." They start to protest but she quips in with, "Now don't you start pouting, this is my dream now do as I say." They begin to undress, Bill and Eric sliding off their jackets and then ripping off their shirts. Sookie moans as she touches herself, her hand finding it's way into her panties as she dreams of the two gorgeous men. Shirtless they approach each other, they tightly grip each other's neck before they bite each other's necks. They grunt and softly moan as blood flows from their necks and into each other's mouths. Eric lets his hands run down Bill's back and grabs his waist and holds Bill tightly to his body, their crotches pressed together. Sookie moans as she plays with her nipples, she quickly pulls off her shirt and keeps playing with herself as her fantasy continues. Eric slowly comes to his knees, kissing Bill's body as he becomes face to face with his crotch. He unbuttons and unzips his jeans and rubs Bill's bulge with a slight smirk. Bill slides off his jeans and runs his fingers through Eric's hair as he looks down at him. "My king, what a mighty fine cock you have." Bill chuckles and responds "Why don't you get a better look then?" Eric pulls down Bill's boxers, his thick, hard, and impressively sized cock nearly slaps him in the face. "Oh my haha." Eric licks the shaft slowly while he stares up at Bill. Unable to hold himself back, Bill forces his cock down Eric's throat, chocking him. Eric gags on Bill's cock and grabs his ass. Bill moans as he rapidly thrusts into Eric's mouth before letting him catch his breath. Gasping for breath Eric mutters, "Fucking bastard..." Upon hear this Bill slaps him in the face with his dick before shoving it down his throat again. Eric, growing tired of this stands up and grabs Bill's cock and starts rapidly jerking it off. "Why must you insist on taking the fun out of things Eric?" Eric rips his jeans and boxers off, his fully erect penis throbbing and dripping with pre-cum. Eric lunges at Bill, forcing him to the floor, "You may be the King of Louisiana, but I am much older and stronger than you," he lifts his legs up and spits into his asshole before prodding it with his hard cock, "And besides, I'm a mother fucking viking king!" He thrusts into Bill's tight, slightly lubricated asshole. Bill moans loudly as Eric thrusts into him, Eric stares into Bill's eyes, grunting as he fucks his tight asshole. Bill gasps in pain and yells at Eric, "Use some lube you damn bastard!" Eric rolls his eyes and grabs a bottle of lube and squeezes a liberal amount into Bill's asshole before reentering. Sookie moans loudly as she fingers herself. Eric smirks and remarks on her moaning, "It seems like she enjoys this bonding of ours Bill." Eric strokes Bill's cock as he pounds into his ass. Eric's fangs pop out as he bites into Bill's neck while he fucks him at vampire speed. Bill moans as Eric aggressively fucks him while he drinks his blood. Eric pushes Bill's face into the floor as he leans back, thrusting deep into Bill's tight asshole. Bill moans loudly and his fangs pop out as his body convulses and cum shoots from his throbbing cock. Eric smirks and chastises him about cumming so early only to gasp as Bill clenches his ass on Eric's cock. Eric gasps and moans before cumming deep inside of Bill's ass, his legs giving out and he falls on his back, his cock still oozing cum. Bill turns around, his asshole dripping with Eric's hot white vampire seed, and crawls over to Eric's body. "Done already mister Viking King?" Bill teases. Eric growls playfully and responds "Not even, are you?" Bill leans down and laps up the cum dripping from Eric's cock before lifting his legs up to lick his asshole. Bill slowly inserts his tongue into Eric's asshole  before slowly fingering it. Eric let's out a soft moan and begs for Bill's cock. Bill smirks and teases Eric's asshole with the head of his erect cock. Eric growls at Bill and yells at him to fuck his ass already. Bill smirks again and says, "Call me daddy first, beg for daddy's cock." Eric's face becomes shocked and appalled at Bill's request. He starts to protest before giving in and mutters "Please daddy give me your cock, I need it in my ass daddy." Bill giggles and quickly thrusts into Eric's asshole. Eric gasps and begins to moan as Bill fucks him hard and fast. Sookie moans loudly as her body convulses with her hand in her panties rubbing her clit, she's on the verge of orgasm. Eric moans with Bill as he fucks him at vampire speed, their pants and grunts almost in sync. Bill growls and bites into Eric's leg and begins to drink from him as he pounds his ass. Eric gasps and moans, his already erect cock twitching. Bill laughs, blood spilling from his mouth, and teases Eric, "Looks like someone is almost there." Eric looks away as Bill continues to fuck his tight little ass. Bill playfully smack's Eric's throbbing hard cock, he gasps and a thick rope of cum shoots out landing on his own face. Bill laughs again, "If you wanted a facial that bad you should have asked." Eric blushes and stammers, "Sh-shut up, this is your f-fault. Just cum inside of me please." Bill smirks and thrusts deeply, "If you insist mister Viking King." Bill grunts and moans as his cock spurts out cum inside of Eric's ass. He slowly pulls out, his cum oozing from Eric's glazed asshole, and leans down to lick Eric's cum off of his face. Eric turns his head and they kiss. Sookie yells out in pleasure as her whole body shakes and she cums all over herself. Finally she drifts asleep, her dream of Bill and Eric fresh in her mind.


End file.
